1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to displaying web pages. More particularly, the present invention relates to methods for modifying the display of web pages.
2. Description of the Related Art
Files containing text, graphics, and images are frequently accessed by users. For example, internet users frequently access web pages using browsers. A browser program typically interprets the markup language that codes images and text and presents the information in a user readable form. Unfortunately, the viewing experience is largely dictated by the formatting information of the source material. Although some browsers allow minor changes to be made by the user such as the size of the text font or the background colors, the creator of the source material largely dictates the presentation to the user. What is desired is an improved method for viewing text and images from web pages and other computer based files.
Displays for portable devices are often quite limited due to their emphasis on portability. Some portable digital entertainment devices may be used to carry music, photographs, video, electronic books, and other types of media. Increasingly, portable devices are being used to access the internet To be useful as a portable device they must be small, which in turn limits the size of screen they may use. The screen is often used to configure the device, and most importantly to enable user interaction with the device, for example, to select the next item to view or hear. While the size of screen is limited the storage in the device continues to increase. A typical device may store thousands of songs, which makes finding a specific one difficult and time consuming.
Further, displays on portable devices such as PDA's and cell phones are increasingly used to access various types of files, such as text and image files. For example, portable electronic devices used in audio player configurations are sometimes called upon to access details about a particular music track or collection of tracks. This information can include text about the artist, track or collection as well as images associated with them. In recent times cell phones have incorporated browsers for accessing internet pages (web pages) that present text and images. Unfortunately, the display screens on the portable devices are able to process and present to the user only a limited amount of text, image, and graphics information at one time, typically far less than available from web pages.
What is desired is an improved method of accessing web pages and other text and image files for presentation on display screens.